School of Rock
by mpjl03
Summary: Sequel to High School Never Ends. They saved the cheerleader, but their not quite ready to save the world. The juniors and seniors of Central East have more pressing issues then super powers but the arrival of a new girl is going to change everything.
1. The New Girl Redux

**School Of Rock**

**Author: **milolover or Mrs. Peter P.

**Characters: **Ensamble

**Spoilers: **All, just to be safe

**Summary: **They saved the cheerleader, but their no quite ready to save the world. The juniors and seniors of Central East have more pressing issues then super powers but the arrival of a new girl is going to change everything.

A/N – Here it is: the sequel to High School Never Ends! I've read all the comments and I've taken them into consideration. This sequel will be Option C BUT….well, you'll see in the story. Let's just say it's a combination of sorts. Also another note, the high school year they're in is 2006-2007 (which is basically the year Claire is in on the show) That's just to make it less confusing about timing. Cause I really stink when it comes to timelines. But I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy!

I do not own Heroes! Trust me, if I did, the whole show would be a giant Peter vs Sylar showdown with Claire and Hiro mixed in!

**Chapter 1: The New Girl Redux**

Elizabeth Petrelli stood motionless in front of Central East High School. It was cold January morning but she didn't feel the cold as her body was used to radiating heat when needed. She felt a combination of nerves and excitement as she walked forward into the school. It was so different and so new; Central East was so different here.

She took her schedule from the secretary in the office, like he had told her too and then waited for him in the hall. And sure enough, he appeared. But no one else noticed this appearance. In fact, Lizzie was sure no one could see her or the man standing in front of her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, are you ready to start school? Think you'll be able to catch up, transferring in the middle of the year and all?" he said in his thickly accented tone.

"I think I'll manage," she replied.

"You know you're cover, right?" he said, his voice all business now.

"Yep. I'm Elizabeth Raines, you're niece and I'm a junior, transferring to Central East from Rodale High in New Jersey," she recited in a bored tone, rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me missy," he said and both of them couldn't help but crack a grin at his words.

"I'll try to be good, _Uncle Claude_," Lizzie said teasing.

"See, now that's what I mean. Get into character," Claude said. Then he looked at his watch.

"I think you better get to class. I'll see you later. You remember where I live, right?" he asked her.

Lizzie sighed, "You know I appreciate you letting me stay with you and you don't have to worry, I know where you live." Claude grinned.

"Well if you say so, love," he said and he walked away, reappearing and blending into the crowd of students shuffling to class. Lizzie smiled and started to head towards her homeroom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"_Oh, come on! Block it!" he yelled. The girl ducked and the tennis ball hit the wall behind her._

"_Jeez! Can you slow it down! That one almost hit me!" she said angrily._

"_Well, you're not doing anything! Stop time, fly, paint me a pretty picture!" he said as he threw another ball at her. This time she caught it simply in her hand._

"_You throw like a pansy," she said grinning. _

"_Who are you calling a pansy?" he said in mock outrage. She giggled and he grinned. "Oh, what are you laughing at?" he said._

"_Nothing," she teased._

"_Oh really?" he said. "Well it doesn't sound like nothing. I think I'm going to have to get the answer out of you."_

"_How are you going to manage that?" she said smiling. She stared at him, waiting to see what he would do. But in a blink of the eye, he was gone._

"_Hey that's not fair! You know, you're not the only one who can go invisible," she argued. But before she had the chance to actually do anything, she felt his hands tickle her waist and she fell onto the grass in her yard, laughing._

_The door of her house opened and her mother and father walked outside to find both of them sprawled on the grass laughing and trying to tickle each other._

"_Dad, Lizzie, what are you doing?" her mother said cuiously._

"_I think they've taken a break from training, hun," her father said to her, laughing._

"_Well, you see what happens now? I can't train her, she's too silly," her grandfather said, still sprawled on the ground._

"_She's only 8," her mother pointed out._

"_And you know I can't train her, I've got to-" he father started but was interrupted._

"_Yes, yes, you have to work. I understand," her grandfather said, finally standing up._

"_But she needs training and you're the only one who can truly do it."_

"_Grandpa! Why do I need training? Jack and Ben and Natalie don't have to and they're special too," Lizzie said pouting._

"_Well, darling, you're even more special then them. You and your father both," her grandfather said leaning down to her level._

"_Why am I more special?" she said, still not buying it._

"_Why? Because you, my dear, are going to save the world one day."_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lizzie stood in front of the door of her homeroom, bracing herself. This was it. It was real. She was here, in 2007, ready to make a change. She looked down the hallway one last time before turning the door knob. And when she walked in, she saw them. They were all there, just like her father had described to her. Sitting in a group of desks, laughing over something silly, was the original geek table.

Not that she ever considered them to be geeks, but sometimes they changed her mind when they told her stories of their youth. Stories she was apart of, or soon would be. She was going to be the change in their lives, years before she was even born. And none of them even knew it.

Before, Lizzie took a seat. He caught her eye and smiled at her. She smiled back and sat down in her seat. Quickly looking back, she saw that he had told them of her presence and they were all staring at her. But they noticed her staring and they quickly looked away. Lizzie had to crack a smile at that. Teenage boys were the same in any year.

She went through the normal introduction in front of the class, saying where she was from and who she was. She noticed they were all shocked to her she was Mr. Raines's niece. Or so they thought. Lizzie finished her little speech and sat back down, knowing all eyes were on her back.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The morning went by quickly. Soon enough, it was lunch time and Lizzie was at her new locker, grabbing the brown bag filled with - god knows what. Claude had insisted on making her lunch, but Lizzie had never trusted his sense of taste. He had once tried to make her a tuna and peanut butter sandwich. She was so focused on whether no she should toss the sandwich that she didn't notice him sneak up behind her.

"Hey," he said and she jumped and turned around. She stood motionless, face to face with him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Peter," he said with a lopsided grin.

"Uh, I'm Lizzie," she said, slightly speechless. It was really him. Thin, dark hair constantly falling into his face, and that smile. So different from what he was now. There was no scar disfiguring his face and the fate of the world did not rest on his shoulder. He was just a normal teenager, just like she had wanted to be.

"Yeah, I remember, from homeroom this morning," he said. She wanted to slap herself for not remembering but he would probably notice if she did.

"Why are you talking to me?" she said, trying to make sure her voice didn't sound blunt.

"Oh, well, I saw you were going to lunch," he said pointing to the brown bag, "and I know it's might be hard for you, you know, being a new student." She nodded, not seeing what he was getting at.

"And I was just wondering, do you want to sit with me and my friends? I mean, if you want to. I'm probably being stupid. You don't want to sit with us," he said this all very quickly but Lizzie understood every word.

"I don't mind. I'll sit with you," she said. This was her opportunity, the chance to become friends with them.

"Great," he said grinning again. And before Lizzie knew it, she was being led into the cafeteria to the back of the room where his table was. And she saw them all there, laughing and joking. They all looked up in curiosity as she and Peter came to the table.

"Hey guys. I want you to meet Lizzie Raines. She's new here and I said she could sit with us," Peter said happily. They all stared at her, then him, and then back at her again. The geek table had undergone some changes since September adding two new members, Charlie, Hiro's girlfriend, and Claire, who was quickly becoming Peter's closest friend and confidant. Both were cheerleaders, but they had decided they liked it here with the guys, Simone and Eden rather than with Jackie and Janice.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lizzie, I'm Charlie Andrews," Charlie said smiling. She started the introductions and they went around each introducing themselves.

"Mohinder Suresh," Mohinder said putting out his hand. Lizzie shook it happily.

"Eden McCain," Eden said. She was seated next to Mohinder and though it may have seemed they were a couple, Lizzie knew that Eden thought of themselves as just friends.

"I'm Simone and that's Isaac," Simone said pointing to her boyfriend, he was sketching too furiously in his sketch pad to look up.

"Hiro Nakamura," Hiro said adjusting his glasses. "And this is Ando," he said pointing to his friend before he had the chance to speak.

The last person at the table looked up at Lizzie and Lizzie felt that feeling of speechlessness once again. She smiled at her in her cheerleading uniform, her blonde curls lying perfectly on her shoulders and her blue green eyes smiling at her. What they had all told her was true. She looked just like her in her uniform. Same eyes, same hair. Only now her hair was black, her eyes more blue, a trick learned from her cousin to keep her away from suspicion. Lizzie could see that what they had said was true. She looked exactly like her mom.

A/N – Dun, dun, dun! What's going to happen next? Review and I'd really like some feedback on the new story. Love it? Hate it?. Did you like the combination of B and C? This chapter was more focused on Lizzie and the geeks but I promise to add more Nathan and Matt and Niki and other characters in the story. Review!


	2. The Explosive Friday

**School Of Rock**

**Author: **milolover or Mrs. Peter P.

**Characters: **Ensamble

**Spoilers: **All, just to be safe

**Summary: **They saved the cheerleader, but their no quite ready to save the world. The juniors and seniors of Central East have more pressing issues then super powers but the arrival of a new girl is going to change everything.

A/N – I redid this chapter so** please read this again if you read it before 5/15/07**. If you're reading it afterward, then it won't matter. But I changed the plot a little bit to make it more intresting.

**Chapter 2 – The Radioactive Friday**

Lizzie was really warming up to this school. It wasn't like her school but she still liked it as much. She loved her lunch periods, spending time with all of them. But she especially loved spending time with Peter. She had always been told that she looked like her mom, but acted exactly like her father, and she could see it was true. They had a similar smile, crooked yet endearing. Peter had noticed it right away and she could tell that he was excited to see someone who was like him.

Lunch simply couldn't be long enough. The rest of the geek table was unsure at first, whether or not they could tell her things. By Friday, they had warmed up, but they were still uneasy. Lizzie could have laughed. They were scared to tell her something that she already knew. That most of them were special, like her.

She wanted to tell them what she could do, how she and her father were the only two people in the world who could absorb abilities. Sure, there had been other people who could fly or stop time, but Mohinder had told her it was very rare for two people in the same family to have the same ability. But Lizzie had always thought that she and her dad were two of a kind.

The week had gone by quickly for Lizzie. She had made new friends in an instant, just like her father would have. As she walked into the cafeteria on that Friday, she felt a pang of what she could only have described as being homesick. She missed her mom and dad. Sure, they may have been on the other side of the door, but they weren't her parents, yet.

She slid into her now usual seat next to Peter and couldn't help notice a glance from Claire. She seemed slightly mad, and Lizzie didn't know what she could have done to make her mad. Unless…but that would be insane. Why would Claire be jealous of Lizzie? Did Claire think that she liked Peter? The theory was sweet, knowing Claire may like Peter and more than just a friend, but it also would be, quite frankly, disturbing. But then again, only Lizzie knew the truth about where she was from.

"So, have you asked her out yet?" Lizzie snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Isaac grinning slyly, his eyes directed toward Mohinder.

"It's not like I'm not trying," Mohinder snapped. Mohinder, Isaac, Claire, Hiro, Peter, and Lizzie were the only ones at the table. Simone, Eden, Charlie, and Ando were buying lunch.

"Well, try harder. I think you might need to go to Comic Con with me, since you're not actually dating her," Hiro pointed out; eating his usually meal of spicy tuna and rainbow rolls.

"If you remember, Hiro, that wasn't part of the deal. I just had to ask her to the dance," Mohinder said sighing.

"Give the boy a break. Eden just thinks they're friends," Claire said. Then she added to Isaac and Hiro, "Just because you two have girlfriends doesn't mean Mohinder has to have one too."

"Yeah, I mean, I don't have a girlfriend and I'm just peachy," Peter said smiling wryly. Everyone chuckled, including Claire, but Lizzie couldn't help notice her blush when Peter said girlfriend.

"So, what class do you have next Liz," Peter said looking at her schedule. He had been very helpful in getting Lizzie used to the school, helping her find classrooms and things like that. She definitely liked the help, but being called Liz was weird for her. She liked Lizzie. Her mom had always told her that her father insisted on Lizzie as her nickname and not Beth like her mom wanted. Her father got his way, but occasionally Beth would slip out of her mother's mouth. But she never minded. She loved Lizzie and Beth but she had never been fond of Liz.

"You're taking Advanced Chem AND Bio," Hiro said wide eyed, looking over Peter's shoulder at the schedule.

"Isn't that with seniors?" Isaac asked curiously. Lizzie nodded. Mohinder and Isaac also nodded, clearly impressed.

"Hey, I think my brother's in this class," Peter said. "His name's Nathan." Lizzie wanted to say she knew that, but that wouldn't have been a good idea. Besides, she was too excited to see him. She had never met him, only seen pictures and heard from her aunt and father. They say he was just like her brother Seth.

"I'll look out for him," Lizzie said smiling. Simone had already given her the who's who of the cafeteria. She had been shocked to see how similar the faces in the cafeteria. How James and Ben looked so similar to the fathers, with their dark hair and eyes. Truly Italian boys at heart, Lizzie thought grinning.

Soon, lunch was over and Lizzie started to walk to the Bio Lab. She wasn't paying attention, just walking where her feet led her. Which was not a good thing because she ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. She had knocked the books out of the boy's hands. So she bent down to pick them up.

"It's alright. This happens more than you think," the boy said. He looked up smiling. Lizzie could tell he wasn't the most popular kid in school. He had thick black glasses, neatly parted hair, and a terribly tacky sweater vest. But when he stood up he was tall, about 6'1. Well, most people were tall compared to Lizzie considering she was only 5'3.

"I don't know you. Are you new?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm Lizzie. Lizzie Raines" she said smiling.

"Gabriel Gray," he said and she nodded. She had never heard her parents mention this boy before. Maybe he died young, Lizzie thought. She knew plenty of people who had at the hands of her father's arch enemy. And though it had sounded cheesy at first, having an arch enemy and all, Lizzie had soon come to realize that it was no laughing matter. The man was dangerous and he wanted nothing more then to hunt down people like her family.

"I guess I'll see you around," he mumbled moving away from her.

"See you later Gabe," Lizzie said. Gabriel turned and smiled. But Lizzie hadn't realized what was going through his mind. The ticking sound she had no idea she was giving off. It was something only Gabriel could hear. It was what made him special.

Lizzie wasted no time after her diversion with Gabriel. She headed into the Bio lab quickly. She searched for somewhere to sit, noticing that everyone already had a partner. She looked instead at the faces of those around her. She spotted her uncle trying to talk to the pretty girl with dark hair next to him. She was ignoring him, studying her notes intently with her vivid green eyes. Like James, Lizzie thought.

As though she had said it out loud, a boy turned around to look at her. He had dark hair, brown eyes and he was sitting next to a blonde girl. She had her hand over his and Lizzie realized they must be together. She knew who they were right away. Jack looked a lot like Matt when he was younger. She hadn't really noticed it before.

"Are you Miss Raines," the bio teacher, Mrs. Ventra said. Everyone turned around, clearly interested in her last name. They must all know Claude, Lizzie thought sighing. She saw Matt smile at her and she smiled back. She always liked Matt. Though that might be because she really liked Jack.

_Ah, a newbie, _he thought. Lizzie's heart pounded but she smiled. She loved meeting him now, when he had no idea she could do what he could do.

"Well we already assigned partners in September but it seems that Miss Nielson has transferred into the other class this semester. So, you can be paired with Mr. Sprague," Mrs. Ventra said.

Lizzie grinned. Another familiar face. She had always like Ted, even though he was slightly mad. He had this endearing quality about him that she just loved. But then again, she had always thought of her father's and mother's friends as just an extension of her family.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"_You have no idea what I'm going through," he yelled out in rage, knocking over a table so hard that it broke in to pieces. A giant splinter of the table fell into the man next to him, sticking him in the arm. He pulled it out quickly and let it regenerate._

"_Look, I know you miss her. But look at Nathan. He's ok," the man who regenerated said trying to calm him._

"_That, that was years ago," the man said shaking. His hand were lighting up in his anger, sending sparks._

"_Easy Ted, you could burn the house down," a woman said to him. "And I lost my husband. I know how you feel."_

"_It was me. I killed her." Ted said his voice shaking. He was on the verge of a literal meltdown. _

"_Ted, at least you still have Trina." The woman said kindly._

"_Every time I look into her eyes, I see her mother, Niki," Ted said his voice cracking. "I mean if I didn't have this damn power!" he said angrily._

"_You didn't know it was going to poison her Ted. Hana was strong, she wasn't going to let it show if she was sick," the regenerating man said calmly._

"_But it didn't effect my daughter," Ted said his voice rising. "She could block it. Why not? I mean, she is a freaking human force field!" _

_There was a second, a beat, and then a slap. A hard crack straight across Ted's face. Niki had stood up angrily her hand raised angrily. Ted looked at her, the shock of the slap showing in the tears welling across his face. And it was no ordinary slap either. Peter was surprised she hadn't knocked his head off. She had the force to do it._

"_Don't you dare. What would she say if she saw you say that about your own daughter?" Niki spat angrily. Then she walked out without another word, leaving the two men at a loss for words._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hi, I'm Lizzie," Lizzie said introducing herself to the boy in the flannel shirt next to her.

"Uh, Ted," Ted said unsure of what to make of her. He assumed she didn't know his reputation of being the weirdest kid in the senior class.

"So what are we doing?" Lizzie asked grinning. She was genuinely excited for Bio. She had always been great at it, especially when it had to do with DNA or genes. Mohinder had gotten her into it even more so then his own daughter.

"It looks like chemicals," he said nonchalantly pointing to the obvious beaker on the Bunsen burner in front of them.

"Oh, duh," Lizzie said giggling. Ted looked amused.

"That's alright. I guess we should start," Ted said pointing to the written directions. Lizzie read them quickly.

"Ok, let's do it," she said. Ted looked at her, surprised.

"How'd you read it that fast?" he said in awe. She couldn't tell him that she had picked it up from Charlie so she just stayed silent.

"Alright, turn on the gas," Lizzie said quickly changing the subject. Ted moved his hand towards the gas he turned it on. He kept his hand resting on the desk.

"So, you're a junior," he said interestedly. Lizzie noticed the liquid in the beaker rise higher and higher and the flame grow more intense. Ted's hand was glowing and Lizzie realized what was going to happen.

"Ted!" she yelled. He jumped, pulling his hand back. But it was too late. The liquid was close to the edge and smoke was rising rapidly from it.

"Oh dear. Everyone out!" Mrs. Ventra said frantically. All the students filed out quickly. Lizzie moved toward the door but Ted was still glued to his seat, watching the smoke rise and realizing what he had done.

"Come on," Lizzie said pulling Ted's arm up and leading him out of the lab. It was just in time too. A few seconds after they exited, shards of glass flew across the room as the beaker exploded into pieces.

"Wow," Nathan said, watching in horror next to Lizzie.

"Well, that was certainly explosive," she said grimacing.


	3. The Album

**School Of Rock**

**Author: **milolover or Mrs. Peter P.

**Characters: **Ensamble

**Spoilers: **All, just to be safe

**Summary: **They saved the cheerleader, but their no quite ready to save the world. The juniors and seniors of Central East have more pressing issues then super powers but the arrival of a new girl is going to change everything.

A/N – Read chapter 2 again if you read it before 5/15/07. I changed it a bit and I don't want to confuse anyone. OT (sorta) but did anyone love Landslide as much as I did? It has to be my favorite Heroes episodes by far. But the finale wasn't as exciting as I thought it was gonna be. Don't get me wrong, I loved Niki, Peter, and Hiro beating the crap out of Sylar and Nathan's change of heart, I'm just mad that I'll have to wait all summer to see what the fate of my awesome Peter is! Anyway, here's a new chapter.

**Chapter 3 – The Album**

"You'd think they'd have fixed the lab by now," Nathan Petrelli complained, picking at his lunch in horror. The unidentified meat was now mixing with what Nathan assumed was zucchini. Or he was hoping it was zucchini and that the lunch lady hadn't said sure just to keep the line moving.

"It's only been a week!" Audrey exclaimed, also poking at her lunch, which looked liked a very gray tuna sandwich.

"Why do you want it to be fixed?" Niki asked, actually eating her sandwich.

Nathan had grown used to this new table he and Matt had. It used to be the two of them, close to the rest of their team, yet far enough away to have their own conversations. They're table had now grown to include Matt's girlfriend Audrey Hanson (because they did everything together. Even Nathan had to admit it was cute. But he wouldn't deny it was also vomit inducing on occasions.) Their table also included Niki Sanders, who was fast becoming one of Nathan's closest friends. She helped him in one area that Matt couldn't: girls.

Of course, being a girl did give her an advantage. But Niki was always sweet and helpful. Unless she was angry. Lord help you if you crossed her. She nearly broke her boyfriend DL's hand one time (what they were arguing about still remains a mystery.) Now of course, he was ok. DL was the last member of their new table; there because he was Niki's boyfriend and a new friend of Nathan's and Matt's.

"No," Nathan said continuing the conversation. "I just thought it would be fixed by now."

"Well they did some real damage to it," Niki said.

"Who?" DL asked, oblivious to what happened as he hadn't been in the class at the time.

"Ted and that new girl…what's her name…." Nathan said shrugging.

"I think its Lizzie," Audrey said.

"Isn't she the girl that sits with your brother?" Matt asked Nathan. All five of the table members turned to look across the cafeteria. Sure enough, Lizzie was there, seated between Peter and Mohinder.

"She looks a lot like Claire," Niki pointed out.

"Yeah, she does. I didn't notice that," Nathan said.

"Maybe you didn't notice cause she wasn't blonde and in a cheerleading uniform?" Matt suggested slyly. Everyone laughed and Nathan sighed.

"I'm not super observant, ok?" Nathan said trying to defend himself.

"That's ok man. I didn't notice either," DL said. Niki smiled. She was happy to see her boyfriend getting along with her new friend. After their fight in September, Niki didn't know what to expect between them. But DL knew that Nathan wanted Heidi and that he and Niki really were just friends. And Niki was happy to have both of them in her life.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"_Micah, what did you do to my iPod?" she yelled furiously. She was really getting sick of him ruining her electronics._

"_Nothing," Micah said nonchalantly. He was sitting on the counter of their kitchen island, eating ice cream right out of the container. _

"_Trade you for Rocky Road?" The man on the counter opposite Micah said, pointing to his own carton of ice cream._

"_Sure," Micah nodded and they threw them at each other. One nearly hit her._

"_Hey!" she said angrily. Micah shrugged._

"_Chill Natalie, it's just ice cream," the man with dark hair opposite Micah said grinning._

"_Are you in on this James?" Natalie said icily, pointing to her iPod. _

"_Nope, I can't talk to machines, remember?" James said, taking another scoop of ice cream._

"_Yep, that's me," Micah said._

"_I can't believe you two, eating ice cream like that. You're 25 and you're acting like you're 10," Natalie spat._

"_We'll always be young at heart, little sister," James said._

"_Well if you don't stop my iPod from playing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" on a continuous loop," she said staring directly at Micah, "Then I'll have to tell Molly."_

"_You wouldn't!" Micah said, quickly jumping off the counter. Natalie smirked, flipping back her blonde hair, her blue eyes twinkling._

"_Oh, I would," she said. "And you!" she turned to James, who was frozen with the spoon halfway to his mouth. "If you think drowning my clothes in my closet is funny, I'd like to see you and your "hydra hands"," she said in air quotes, "explain to Sophie why you don't have the courage to ask her out!"_

"_Alright, I'll dry your clothes," James said bitterly._

"_Give me your iPod," Micah said and Natalie handed it too him, clearly satisfied._

"_I guess having two older brothers isn't as bad as I thought," Natalie said smiling._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"How was school, love?" Claude said, flipping though a newspaper. He was sitting on the couch in his apartment. It was Friday, two weeks after the lab blew up.

"Eh, it's ok. It's the same 30 years in the future," Lizzie said sighing. She threw her school bag on the ground and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Soccer again?" she said, staring at the television.

"First of all, it's football, and second, Beckham's kickin' arse," Claude said matter-o-factly. Lizzie giggled.

"I'm gonna make us a cuppa tea," Claude said and he stood up and headed to the kitchen. He found the tea bags and milk and just as he was getting the kettle he saw something lying on his small kitchen table. It was a small photo album, a little torn and weary, as though it had been looked at often. He remembered Lizzie was looking at it this morning. She wouldn't let him look.

He touched the soft leather cover, curiosity getting the better of him. He could take a sneak a look without her seeing, right? It was just a peak, what harm could he do? Right? The urge over took him and he found himself flipping open the cover and looking at the picture.

The first one was a picture of Lizzie with her arm around a boy that was maybe a couple of years older than her. The one thing Claude noticed was his strikingly similar resemblance to Peter. He had the hair, the eyes, the height, the stature, and even the smile was crooked. Claude saw her hair was blonde in this picture; it seemed to be a natural hair color. Makes her look a lot like Claire, he thought.

The next picture was a smaller Lizzie, maybe 8 or so. She was eating an ice cream cone, chocolate smeared all over her face, with another girl around the same age. In fact, they almost looked like twins with their blonde hair. They were grinning like idiots, with gaps where baby teeth had fallen out.

Claude touched the picture gently. It fell out of the flimsy triangles on the corners that were holding it together. He picked it up and turned it over, to find writing on the back. It read _Me and Natalie, Summer '28. _For a moment, Claude thought 1928, but then he realized it must by 2028. It seemed like so far away, another 22 years. He slid the picture back into its slot so that Lizzie wouldn't notice it had been out of place.

Claude sighed and looked at one more picture. It was Lizzie at about 5. She was sitting on a man lap hugging him tightly. He looked nearly knocked over, but her was grinning and hugging back. Claude knew who the man was, with the thick beard and bright blue eyes. He was looking at himself, another 17 years or so down the road. He looked the same, but he had creases under his eyes, signs of age.

Claude carefully took it out and turned it around to read what is said. _Me and Grandpa, '25. _Claude stared at the writing, making sure it was right. It couldn't be. It must not be him then. It must be someone else. But it certainly wasn't Anthony Petrelli and it looked nothing like Noah Bennet. Unless it was Claire's biological father. Unless, _**he**_ was Claire's biological father.

"How long does it take you to make tea?" Lizzie teased. She walked into the kitchen and it was too late for Claude to cover up what he had seen.

"What are you doing?" Lizzie said, shocked. He was holding the photo of him and her, the one he wasn't supposed to see.

"This is me, isn't it?" he said, white faced and pale. Lizzie didn't know what to say. Her grandfather hadn't said this would happen. And Hiro hadn't either. Had she changed the future? Or was he meant to see the photo album the whole time? She was going to kill him when she got home.

"So, I'm your grandfather?" he asked. Lizzie nodded.

"I didn't want to tell you cause I didn't know if it would change the future," Lizzie said sadly.

"It's alright love. I'm sure nothing's going to change," Claude said. Lizzie still didn't look convinced. "I promise," he added sincerely. They sat in silence, taking it all in.

"So I'm your mother's father then?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're my maternal grandfather. Actually, its you and my Grandpa Noah," Lizzie said, finally smiling.

"Really? Bennet and me, eh," Claude said. He leaned back on his kitchen chair and smiled to himself.

"Does your mother know I'm her biological father?" Claude asked.

"Nope, and you can't tell her, yet," Lizzie said.

"Fair," Claude sighed. "But does anyone else from this time know?"

"Yeah, Grandpa Noah does," Lizzie said. Claude stood up from his chair in a quick motion.

"That bastard knew the whole time and he didn't have the nerve to tell me!" Claude said angrily. Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry 'bout the language," Claude apologized. Lizzie giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" Claude asked.

"Nothing, for a moment there I sounded like my mother!" Lizzie said laughing. Claude laughed too.

"You're probably more like you're mother than you think," he said happily.

"Maybe I'm just like her," Lizzie said and they both grinned, knowing it was probably true.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N – Can you guess who Natalie, Micah, and James's parents are? Well, one of them is obvious and cannon. But I'd like you to guess them all. It's like a game, and I might have a prize…maybe. Review! Criticize! Tell me what you think about this fic, I wanna know!


End file.
